They Said It Was Stockholm Syndrome
by Rox3l
Summary: stock·holm syn·drome Noun :Feelings of trust or affection felt in many cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim toward a captor. AkuRoku
1. Abducted

Rox3l: I **_know_** I have three other stories that really need some tlc, but this **_had_** to be done. I know there is a couple other stories like this floating around, but I have not read them and I am hoping that this is different enough to grab some attention.

I do want to warn you here, this is not going to be a happy story. Just a heads up.

* * *

~O~

They Said It Was Stockholm Syndrome

Sora had always been different from his family. He was quiet, kind, and trusting. Not traits that people associated with the Strife name. For Sora's family were the richest people in town, and with that came certain expectations. His father was a hardass and a workaholic. His mother spent her days gossiping with the other rich moms in their neighborhood, sleeping around. It wasn't a surprise to anyone, and ever his father didn't give a shit, it was expected. Sora had learned from a very young age that he was different from his parents, and for that he had always hated them. He was never rebellious, per se. He went to school, got straight As. Never back talked his parents, but that didn't mean he gave them his respect either. He went out when he wanted to, hung out on the wrong side of town with kids that would churn his parent's high class stomachs. Because of his disassociation with his parents, he never really felt any sort of obligation toward them in terms of what was expected of _him_ in their world.

He didn't go to the dinner parties they attended regularly, didn't meet the right kind of people as his mother would put it. He refused to attend any and all formal functions. He couldn't stand sitting around for hours making idle chit chat with people that he had never met before and probably hated him on principal. His lineage granted him a lot of resentment from people he didn't even know. It was yet another thing about his life that Sora hated and resented being born into this fake world. It seemed his only escape were his friends, the people that his parents didn't know he hung out with. Sure they knew about Riku and Kairi but they were acceptable to them because even though they were not rich kids, they still went to the same private school that Sora did. No the friends that really made his life bearable were the kids from downtown.

He had first met Demyx almost a year ago. It has been a complete accident, as he had almost run the other boy over as he tried to beat his car across the street on his skateboard. He had clipped him with the passenger side mirror, slamming on the breaks as the blonde had tumbled to the pavement. Sora had been hysterical; afraid he had dislocated the other boy's shoulder and had insisted that he take him to the hospital. The punk declined, saying that he had no medical coverage and he wasn't going to waste three hours of his life to receive a medical bill he couldn't pay for. The small brunette had been floored. Up until then he had only been surrounded by people from uptown, people that had had everything handed to them their whole lives. It was inconceivable to him that there were people in the world that couldn't go to the hospital because they couldn't _afford_ to.

Grinning at him, Demyx had asked for a ride home instead. Sora obliged, just grateful to be able to do something to help the other boy. Demyx had directed him to a shady part of town near the clock tower. Sora had been a little afraid at first but Demyx seemed like a genuinely nice person and he really wasn't one to judge people on their looks anyway. Besides he had owed the boy something for almost running his ass over. When they reached the rickety apartment building that the blonde said he lived in, he invited Sora inside. The brunette accepted, glad that someone seemed to like him well enough without knowing who he was or his last name. It turned out that Demyx lived with three others, Zexion, Saix and Larxene. Sora soon came to care about each of them; they kept things real with him and didn't give two shits about who he really was. As much as Sora had been afraid they would not like him anymore if they found out he was a rich brat. But no one -except for Saix for all of about a week- treated him different after they found out he was a Strife. It had been such a relief that Sora had cared about all of them even more.

Now he was on his way back to that little apartment. He had made plans with Dem and Zexion the day before last and he was excited to get there. Demyx always had some kind of crazy shenanigan cooking up in his mind. Pulling his silver Kia parallel with the sidewalk a few blocks from Demyx's place (he had learned long ago that parking such a nice car in that neighborhood was a bad idea. He had spent almost an hour trying to explain the damage to his parents) he got out and starting making the 10 minute walk to the building. He carried a small can of mace and a pocket knife on his person but so far as long as he wasn't in his fancy car, he wasn't bothered much. When he stepped onto Traverse Street and Dem's building was in sight someone caught his arm. Turning those deep blue eyes to the stranger, Sora was shocked to see bright red hair and sharp green eyes. He had seen this man around before and was more than certain his name was Axel. People in the neighborhood didn't much like him because he tended to hang around and gave off an uncomfortable vibe so people tended to steer clear of him.

"Hey, you're Demyx's friend right?"

The brunette nodded slightly, "Uh, yeah." He tried to tug his arm out of Axel's hold but the redhead wasn't letting go.

"How old are you?"

Sora was caught off guard by the question, too preoccupied with trying to get himself free. "14."

Axel grinned, "Perfect."

Sora saw the motion as Axel pulled his other hand out of his pocket and he tried to scream as a damp cloth was clamped over his mouth and nose. An acrid smell burned his nostrils as he tried to get air into his lungs to scream for help. Thrashing in Axel's strong hold as the two wrestled on the sidewalk, Sora tried to free himself but his limbs were getting heavy and his mind was clouding. Panic flared through him as his body started to become unresponsive and his consciousness was starting to grey around the edges. He grasped weakly at Axel's arms, in a last ditch effort to try and get away before his body went lax and everything finally just faded to black.

~O~

The first thing Sora realized as he started to come to was that his head felt like to was being squeeze by two large clamps at his temples. He groaned and shifted, vaguely aware of a weight on his left ankle. He cracked his eyes open and the dim light assaulting his pupils might as well have been the sun directly in his face. Moaning he closed them again for a few seconds and tried again, this time he was able to open his eyes though when he did his heart sped. He didn't recognize the room, didn't have a clue where he was. He sat up slow and looked around; it was a sparsely furnished room. There was the twin bed he was sitting on, a night stand and a very old looking chair in the corner. There were no windows. Sora moved to stand up, panic and adrenaline making the blood roar in his ears. That was when he noticed that he had a shackle around his left ankle, which was bolted to the cement floor.

His fight or flight response kicked in and he ran on bare feet to the metal loop in the floor and yank on it. It didn't budge, and Sora was almost in hysterics as he alternated between pulling on the chain and trying to dig his ankle out of the shackle. After what seemed like a very long time he collapsed on the floor in tears. He sobbed pitifully for a few moments before remembered that he had had his cell phone in his pocket. He searched his pants and was surprised and relieved when he found the small device. He pulled it from his pocket and his heart sank as more tears filled his eyes. The backing and battery were missing, Axel having obviously taken them but left the phone to give Sora some sick fake hope of rescue, and disappointment. Launching the phone against the wall Sora let out a cry and went back to pulling on his chain.

After what seemed like hours of crying and screaming and trying all but chewing his leg off, Sora had quieted and was sitting on the bed hiccuping. He heard a lock click on the other side of the door and his captor entered. Axel stood there and stared at him. Sora glared back, hate plain in his ocean blue eyes. Axel chuckled at him, "Oh Roxas. Don't give me that look."

Sora's brow furrowed in confusion, "My name is Sora."

Axel shook his head, "It's not nice to play games, Roxas. I know what your name is."

Sora hit the bed with his fist. "I'm not Roxas! My name is Sora."

The redhead crossed the room in two long strides and backhanded the boy so hard he fell against the comforter. "Do not backtalk me Roxas, do you hear? I will not tolerate your little temper tantrums."

Sora let a small whimper escape his throat. In an instant Axel's demeanor had changed and he climbed onto the bed, hovering above the boy. "Oh, Roxas. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just hate it when you play these games."

He stroked Sora's deep brown hair and planted a kiss against his cheek. Sora tried to push him away, not wanting the contact and Axel's mood shifted again. He grasped the boy's biceps and crushed their mouths together in a heated and angry kiss. Sora struggled under the assault, trying to push his hands against Axel's chest, trying to get away. Growling at the resistance, Axel bit the boy's bottom lip, causing him to gasp and when he did, Axel forced his tongue into Sora's mouth. Bile rose in the back of the smaller's throat as his mouth was invaded, whimpering as he felt that strong wet muscle caressing his own tongue and sliding again his teeth. When Axel pulled away, Sora didn't dare move. He had already had his first kiss stolen, and he was terrified at what else the redhead might have in his head to do to him.

"Take your clothes off." Axel demanded.

Sora's mind couldn't follow the demand. "What?"

"You know how I hate to repeat myself, Roxas. I said take your clothes off."

Sora clasped his shirt to his chest and just stared at Axel. "No."

Axel's eyes narrowed and he reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt. With a vicious yank he dislodged Sora's hands and was tearing the clothing over his head. Sora gave a desperate cry and hit Axel across the face. Axel shook his head slowly, "Really Roxas?"

Sora swallowed hard and watching him with fearful eyes. Axel laid his weight on top of Sora, pressing him into the mattress. "M-my name's not Roxas." He whimpered.

Axel lifted his lower body up just enough to slide his hand over the button of the other boy's pants. Sora whined pitifully as Axel's hand slipped into his boxers, grasping his softened member in his large hand. The redhead then let go of him and took hold of the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down his shaking thighs. Sora turned his head away as he was exposed, Axel's weight still pinning his chest to the bed. When he was nude Axel sat back, admiring the boy's almost ghostly pale body. Sora shut his eyes tight as he saw Axel start to unbutton his own shirt. He didn't want to see, even as a virgin he knew what was coming next. Knew it was going to hurt and he just didn't want to have to _watch _this man hurt him like that.

Sora felt Axel return after a brief step off the bed to remove his pants; his weight causing the mattress springs to groan a bit under them. Sora shuttered as he felt Axel's hot skin press against his own and couldn't help the tears that leaked from his closed eyes as he felt the redheaded groin press against the top of his thigh.

"Please," He whispered. "Please don't do this, Axel."

The redhead ignored him and kissed his way down the boy's throat. Sora shivered and Axel paused to lave at the junction of his neck and shoulder. The brunette swallowed, hoping that Axel was going to be this gentle with him the whole time, because if this was going to happen he would rather it was gentle then violent. Slowly, trying to encourage the gentleness Sora raised his hands and placed them on Axel's shoulders. The redhead smiled up at him and came back up to kiss him again. Sora was ready for it this time and forced himself to be still and pliant under the older. Axel moaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands around Sora's small waist. Sora made a small noise in the back of his throat as he felt Axel's length jump against his leg as it began to fill with blood. The feeling made his heart rate speed, but not in a good way. He knew –more or less- where that was going in only a few moments. He bit his lip as Axel drew back, tears were still fresh on his skin and more were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Axel slid his hand down Sora's torso, over his groin and cupped his bottom, his middle and first fingers curling into the crack of his ass. Sora made a started squeak and those threatening tears fell from his eyes as he felt his entrance prodded. Axel pressed his dry fingers against the hole for a few more moments before removing them. Sora didn't want to, but he had to look, had to see what Axel was doing. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and saw him rummaging through his pants, before pulling a small bottle from one of his pockets. Shutting his eyes again Sora heard him pop the cap open and waited. After a moment be felt Axel's fingers return, only this time they were slick and slid against his hole easily.

Taking a breath as he felt Axel press he tried to remain calm as he felt that thin finger sink into his body. Axel made a sound and he pressed into the boy, but Sora was too caught up in the unfamiliar sensations to really give it much thought. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either. The redhead began to move his finger in and out and a sob escaped Sora as he twisted to try and get away. God, it felt awful! Axel caught him by the hip and continued to move his finger in and out of him. After a while he pulled it out and Sora relaxed some before he felt Axel add a second finger and push both those into his body. This time it stung and his muscles clamped down on the intrusion. Axel waited for him to ease up before he began to move both his fingers in him. Sora cried out and tried to push away from Axel, but the redhead held onto him and pinned his hips to the bed and continued to finger him.

After what felt like forever to the brunette Axel pulled his fingers out, but Sora wasn't naïve enough to believe it was over, and he was right. He felt Axel scoot up further on the bed just before he felt something large slip between his cheeks. He bit his lips and his eyes flew open as Axel bore down and just the head slipped into him. Fire laced his lower back and he arched and screamed. He had no idea it was going to hurt like this. Axel held him as the boy sobbed and he withdrew his erection. After a few moments Sora's sobs quieted and Axel pulled back, running his hand over his cheek. Sora looked up into those jade eyes as Axel kissed the tip of his nose.

"You okay now?" He asked softly.

Warily Sora nodded. Axel gave him a small smile and resumed his position above the boy, taking himself in hand and guiding his cock back to Sora's hole. Sora swallowed hard and tensed. Axel used his free hand to rub circles over Sora's stomach and chest, telling him that it would just hurt worse if he didn't relax. Sora took a deep breath and tried to force himself to relax as he felt Axel pressing again. This time when the head slipped into him, there was pressure but it didn't hurt. It felt…weird. Sora made a face and crushed his eyes shut again. He didn't like this. Axel gave a shallow thrust pushing more of himself into the boy and Sora whimpered, the nasty feeling intensifying. After a few more thrusts Sora was back to tears, he couldn't take this.

He tried to think about anything else as this was happening. He didn't care anymore about Axel being gentle, it just felt so disgusting. He listened to Axel's moans and hoped to god he would finish soon. The thrusts sped up and Sora squealed and sank his teeth into his forearm, anything to get his mind off what was being done to his body. It seemed like eternity before he heard Axel's breath hitch and he stilled. Sora was relieved when Axel pulled out and curled up on his side next to him. There was blood on his chin from where he had broken the skin on his arm. Axel moved off the bed and Sora heard the rustling of clothing but he didn't care, he felt numb.

Axel came over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before silently leaving the room, the lock clicking back into place. Sora lay on the bed naked for a long time before he moved to pull his pants up his legs. When he stood he felt Axel's come leaking down his thighs. The thought sickened him. Not wanting to dirty his clothes, he crawled back into the bed leaving his pants pooled around the chain and pulled the covers up over himself. It took him a long time but he finally drifted off into a fitful and tear filled sleep.

~O~

The next day (or what Sora assumed was the next day) Axel brought him a tray with eggs, bacon and toast on it. Sora stomach rebelled and he refused to eat even a single bite. Axel left with an agitated slam of the door and Sora went back to huddling in the sheets. After a long time of drifting in and out of sleep, Axel returned.

"Get up," he said harshly.

Sora peeked out from under the covers glared at him, "Why?"

Axel was at the foot of the bed; he tossed the blanket back and pulled Sora's leg into the air. The brunette was about to protest when Axel slipped a small key into the shackle and it fell away from him skin. Sora just sat there and stared at him.

"We're going somewhere, now get dressed."

Axel crossed his arms over his chest and watched him. After a tense few minutes of staring Sora moved from the bed and used the sheet to wipe away and remnants of Axel's semen before untangling his pants and underwear from the chain and pulling them on. He then yanked his shirt over his head and turned to look at Axel. The redhead nodded in approval and grabbed him, Sora cried out as he grasped his injured arm. Axel then pulled him out of the room. They went up a set of stairs and were standing in a rundown living room. Axel didn't really give him time to survey his surroundings before he was pulling him toward the door.

The sunlight forced Sora to squint but when his pupils retracted his saw that he was still within the city. Probably somewhere near Demyx's place. He pulled on his arm and opened his mouth to cry for help. As if sensing what Sora was trying to do Axel's hand clamped over the boy's mouth and he shoved him into the passenger side of an old red pickup. Sora yanked on the handle but it did nothing and there were no controls to open the window. He turned and glared death at Axel as he climbed into the driver's side. Axel smiled, "Such fire in your eyes."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Axel said as he put his keys into the ignition and started the truck.

They drove for over an hour before Axel made a turn off into the parking lot of a clinic. He then cut the engine and got out. Sora watched as he rounded the front of the vehicle and came to the side, opening his door. Sora sat there and just stared at him. "Get out."

"Fuck you," Sora spat.

Axel grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him out of the truck. "Don't give me your shit, Roxas." He gave the boy a shove toward the door, still hanging onto his arm. As they went inside Axel brought his face close to Sora's ear, "Say anything to anyone and I will fucking kill you." He then pressed his hip against the boy and let him feel the hard press of the gun he had tucked into his waistband. Sora's breath hitched and he nodded rapidly.

There was a young girl at the front desk. She smiled as they approached. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Axel said. "My son would like to get his hair color altered."

"Alright," She said typing a few things into the computer in front of her. "What's his name?"

"Ventus," Axel lied. "Montgomery."

"Age?"

"16."

Sora stayed quite throughout the lies that Axel was feed the nice girl behind the desk. He wanted more than anything to say something to her, but Axel kept the metal of his gun pressed against his side.

"Alright, you are all set." The girl said turning from the screen. "If you will follow me it will be just a minute and then the doctor will administer the agent." She looked happily at Sora. "Do you know what color you want?"

"Blonde." Axel answered before Sora could open his mouth.

The girl smiled against lead them into one of the many small rooms that were in the back of the office. "It should be just a minute."

Sora took a seat on the table in the middle of the room, Axel sitting in the room's only other chair. Sora was determinedly not looking at the redhead. Axel had his hand on his hip in a non-threatening manner but Sora got the message. _Don't you fucking say anything._

After almost 15 minutes an older black haired man came into the room, apologizing for the wait. He had a small plastic tray in one hand and set it on the counter before tugging a pair of purple non-latex gloves from the dispenser on the wall. He pulled them on then turned to Sora. He instructed him to remove his shirt and lie on his stomach. Sora did and grasped the edge of the table in front of his face.

"Okay," The doctor said as he smeared iodine over a small portion of Sora's spine. "This is going to feel really weird and you are going to feel a lot of pressure but it wouldn't hurt."

Sora looked over his shoulder and watched as the older man prepped the syringe that had a strange silver mixture in it. Sora turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut as the doctor counted down from three. When he hit one Sora felt the need bite into his flesh and he whimpered. Fucking doctor lied, it hurt like Hell. After a lot of pressure the needle was quickly removed. Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"There," the doctor said. "All done."

He wiped off Sora's back and helped the boy sit up. After he had pulled his shirt over his head, the doctor asked if he wanted to see. Nervously, Sora nodded. The black haired man then went to the desk and removed a small hand mirror. He handed it to the boy and told him that if there was any itching or burning over the next few days to come back immediately. With that he left the room, trusting the two of them to find their way out on their own as he hurried off to tend to another patient. Slowly, Sora brought the mirror up to his face. At first he didn't recognize himself. The after a moment he got used to what he was seeing. All his life he had had brown hair, and now it was a brilliant shade of blonde, he looked over at Axel who was looking at him like he was the 8th wonder of the world.

"Roxas." Axel whispered. "Oh, my Roxas."

~O~

* * *

Rox3l: So what did you think? Love it, hate it? Comments questions, concerns? All is welcome. Please, feedback it really what drives me, and the lack good quality feedback thereof often leads to why an author (or at least me) gets stuck on a story.


	2. Hostage

Rox3l: Okay so, here is the scoop. For the foreseeable future both Let's Talk About Sex and Roxas' Story are on Hiatus. I have no inspiration to work on them and am not sure where their plots are even going. I am going to be focusing on Medium and Stockholm for now. Sorry if I have disappointed anyone.

* * *

~O~

Sora was silent for most of the ride back into town. He was feeling hopeless and unlike himself. Tears came to his eyes and he cried softly against the door, his breath fogging the glass near his mouth. Axel glanced over at him a few times before looking back to the road. He didn't like to see Roxas sad, he loved the boy, and he wanted him to be happy now that they were back together again. He reached across the small space that separated them and gently grasped Sora's shoulder.

The newly blonde boy turned watery eyes toward him. "Please," He choked. "Please let me go. I won't tell anyone what happened, just please let me go home."

Axel frowned.

More tears filled Sora's reddened eyes, "My parents are rich, they could give you anything you want, just let me go…"

The redhead reached up and ran his fingers through Sora's newly blonde locks. "Why do you want to leave me now that I just found you again? I've really missed you, Roxas." He turned his eyes back to the road sadly and Sora was puzzled.

Besides threatening to kill him when they had gotten out of the truck earlier Axel hadn't really hurt him. Well he had, but he hadn't and Sora was confused and scared. He was pretty sure that Axel had some kind of mental disorder or something. From the short amount of time that they had spent together, Axel had really only seemed aware of what he was doing a part of the time. Causing Sora to struggle to figure out of he was really that badly mentally damaged or was just a cool and calculating kidnapper. It was all so much to take in and for the first time he could ever remember, Sora just wanted to go home. He missed his house and his dog, hell he even missed his parents.

He wondered if anyone knew he was missing yet. It had been less than a day but to him it seemed like a lifetime. He had been assaulted, threatened, and terrified for over 20 hours. He was exhausted and soon slipped into a light sleep listening to the rattle of the pickup.

Axel watched as the boy fell asleep. He wanted to reach over and pull him against his side. It had been a very long time since he had found someone that looked so much like his Roxas. He was so happy and didn't want to let this one go. It had all started about 16 years ago. Roxas had been his neighbor and best friend for as long as he could remember. They had been the summer they had turned 12 when they found out that Roxas had stage four Cancer. It was untreatable. He hadn't made it to see Christmas and Axel had never been the same. Roxas had been everything to him, and now he didn't know what to do with himself. It was like he had lost a piece of his soul.

Axel pulled the truck into the city and maneuvered through the downtown traffic. He was cautious to avoid Elm, far too many cops patrolling. Part two of his plan was coming up and it was by far the hardest part. He had to create a bond between himself and Sora before the boy's mind would start to accept his new identity. It had taken the first boy he had taken nearly three years to finally accept the persona and even then he hadn't completely been his Roxas. This boy wasn't nearly as stubborn as Terra had been though, and Axel was hoping that he personality was closer to Roxas' than the other blonde's had been.

They were just pulling up to the front of Axel's house when Sora started out of sleep. He looked around panicked for a moment before seeing Axel. Anger filling his blue eyes and he lunged at the red head, throwing himself across the seat and clawing at Axel's face. Axel let out a cry as the boy's nails dug hot agony down the left side of his face. He grabbed Sora by the arms and dragged him out the driver's side of the truck. Sora screamed and kicked trying to get away but Axel was twice his size and quite strong for his lithe form. He clasped both of Sora's wrists in one of his large hands and dug his keys out of his pocket, effortlessly unlocking the door and shoving the boy into the house.

Sora continued to scream, crying out of fear for help. Axel pushed the boy against the wall and pressed the barrel of the gun against his belly. "Shut up," Axel growled. "Or I'm going to put a bullet in you."

Sora froze his eyes wide and unsure. Slowly, he relaxed hanging limp against Axel as he held him against the wood. Axel eased up tucking the gun into the back of his pants. "I won't hurt you. You just really gotta stop with that screaming shit."

Sora began to whimper, "I…want…to go…home."

Axel's green eyes went soft and he pulled the boy against him. "I'm not a bad guy. I'm sure we'd get along if you just accept this, Roxas."

Sora wanted to stay stiff in his captors hold but the slight stoking of his hair was calming and Axel's scent was nice so for a moment he let himself be held. Then he remembered Axel violating him last night and he pulled away from the redhead. He eyes darted around the modest living room for a moment looking for an escape. This amused Axel and he snorted, "Go ahead and try it. When you're done we'll go back down to your room."

Sora turned to the side and grasped the handle of the front door. It didn't give and was made of some kind of heavy wood that he didn't have a hope of getting through. He looked to the side and saw what looked like must have been a window but when Sora got to it he could see that it had been completely boarded over. A quick assessment of the rest of the room told him that all the windows had been barricaded and the doors reinforced. Sora then looked back at Axel, who had moved to sprawl over half the couch.

He was biting his nails, "You done now?" He asked pulling off part of a nail and spitting it across the room.

Despairingly Sora nodded and watched as Axel got up from the couch to usher the boy down the stairs to the basement. Defeated Sora went without a word, letting himself be re-chained to the floor without dispute. When he was secure Axel went about changing the sheets on the little bed, Sora watched this without comment but was actually glad he didn't have to sleep in sheets that were covered in semen. When Axel was done he said that he would bring him lunch in a half hour and left.

Disjointedly Sora sat at the edge of the bed. He felt empty inside and tugged at a lock of now blonde hair. What was he supposed to do now? He rubbed at his swollen and red eyes. They really hurt from all the crying. Sighing, he fell over onto his side and laid there staring at the wall trying to recall anytime he might have drawn Axel attention. He could remember seeing the redhead; he was kind of hard to miss but he was quite sure he had never even so much as said hi to him. Axel must have been looking for a victim, Sora concluded, it was the only way he could see as to why Axel had targeted him. He then wondered of Axel had done this before. It just didn't seem like this was the first time.

He didn't think he had ever seen anything about any abducted children, but then again he was 14 years old and didn't pay attention to things that didn't directly affect him. He wondered how far from Demyx's place they were. When they had left the house earlier it looked like they had been in a pretty bad part of town, worse than where Dem and everyone lived. Being a rich brat though –even trying as hard as he could to not be- he really didn't know much about the poverty stricken parts of town. Maybe they were in the abandon mills district. From what he remember from history class, Twilight Town had been a worldwide manufacturer of fabrics and other materials in the 30s but with more people moving out west the town lost a lot of its workforce and soon became obsolete with the invention of machines that could make more, faster.

Someone had to have noticed he was missing. As much as he tried to rebel against his parents he had never spent the night away from home and always had breakfast with them in the morning. It wasn't long before Axel came back into the room. Sora acknowledged his presence with a slight shift of eyes and nothing more. Axel went to the bedside and set the tray he was carrying on the nightstand. Sora's head tilted slightly to look up at the redhead then he went back to staring at the wall. Axel reached down and laid his hand against Sora's head, the boy didn't respond. Frowning Axel grasped his shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position. Sora let himself be move but remained unresponsive. The redhead lifted the boy's face and searched his eyes for a moment before a look Sora couldn't place came over his face.

Then Axel did something that Sora wasn't really expecting. He sat down on the bed and pulled him into his strong arms and just held him. Held him tightly, rocking slightly and running his thin fingers threw his hair. Sora was stiff for a moment but then he just crumbled. He knew it was totally messed up but the gentleness that Axel was showing was comforting and he was so tired. Sora let himself be held and wound his small hands into Axel's shirt. Axel felt the boy go lax and smiled, he was very different then the last two. Sora seemed to respond to gentle persuasion a lot better than the mind games he had been exacting, maybe that tactic would help things along better than he hoped. So Axel stayed there holding and comforting Sora until the boy fell into a light sleep. When he felt the boy's breathing change he slipped from his hold and arranged him on the mattress and silently left the room.

~O~

Sora woke up slowly to two sensations. The first being the overwhelming need to pee, second was the empty, gut wrenching feeling of hunger. Groaning Sora sat up and contemplated his predicament. He could yell for Axel, but he wasn't too sure if the redhead would hear him. Biting his lips he desperately looked around the room for anything that he could relieve himself in and was despaired to see that there was nothing. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes as he crossed his legs and tried to ignore the burning in his bladder. He laid back down on the bed and whimpered pathetically as he buried his head in his arm and shoved the other between his legs to grasp at himself. It seemed like forever as he fought not to wet himself and praying that Axel would show up and take him to the bathroom.

Finally it just became too much and he just let go. Shame burned through him as he felt the warm sensation of his jeans dampening and the sharp smell of urine filled the air. He began to cry. He had not wet himself since he was five years old and he felt venerable and uncomfortable now. He laid there and cursed at himself and at Axel. This was all his fault and he didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home! And the reality that he might be held here against his will for a very long time made him start to close down. He was pretty sure even if they had reported him as missing; no one even knew where he was. Or that he had been abducted by a stranger. 90% of all kidnappings were committed but a member of the family or someone they knew. So the cops were probably going to waste a couple of weeks at least interrogating his friends and family and not looking for a complete stranger.

Sora lifted his head as the door opened but shame burned under his skin so he looked away. Axel had another try of food and Sora's hungry stomach growled loudly. Axel frozen half way across the room and frowned, Sora closed his eyes expecting Axel to lose his temper. The redhead took in the blonde condition and compassion filled his jade eyes. He moved the rest of the way across the room and set the tray down before moving to take hold of Sora's left ankle. Sora's eyes flew open and he watch with wide blue eyes as Axel unhooked him. The redhead then held his hand out to the boy. Hesitantly, Sora took it letting Axel help him to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I hadn't taken you to the bathroom at all." He guided the brunette towards the door and up the stairs into the living room.

They moved through the house to a small bathroom off the kitchen. Axel left Sora sitting on the toilet while he fetched a fresh towel. The blond stayed sitting there, staring at the blue tile. When Axel returned he helped the boy out of his soiled clothes and into the shower. When he was all set Axel gathered the clothes and shut the bathroom door gently. He then went down to Sora's room and stripped the sheets, gathering all the wet things and taking them up into the kitchen where the washer and dryer sat next to the kitchen counter. He loaded the washer and started the cycle before going into his own room and digging around for something of his that might fit the blonde. He found an old pair of jeans that no longer fit him and took those into the kitchen and cut the legs shorter with a pair of scissors. Holding them up he nodded at the length before going back into his room to fine a shirt. He found a woman size small t-shirt of a band that he loved that had belonged to his younger sister.

Gathering the items he found he went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Sora made a noise and Axel pushed the door open. "I found some clean stuff for you to wear. I put your clothes in the wash; they should be done in about an hour and a half."

Sora grunted and he ran his fingers through his wet hair getting the rest of the shampoo out of it before turning off the water. He hesitated before pulling back the curtain. Axel sensed this hesitation and backed out of the room mostly closing the door behind him. He then talked to the boy through the door. "I made you ham steak and veggies."

Sora grabbed the towel and began to dry off his body not really thinking about Axel on the other side of the door. "I'm allergic to pork."

Axel's breath caught, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sora called back as he bent over and began to scrub the towel over his hair.

Axel backed up against the kitchen counter to steady himself. Roxas had been allergic to pork…

Gathering his thought and composure Axel took a step back toward the door and placed his hand against the wood. Sora really was his little Roxas, he could feel it. He had finally found the perfect one. Sora pulled the door open and Axel shrank back as if he had been caught doing something dirty. Sora stared at him for a moment before his eyes fell to the floor. "Thanks for letting me clean up. I'm sorry I wet myself."

Axel shook his head and scooped the little blond into his arms, shushing him. "It was my fault. I should have taken you to the bathroom."

Sora glanced over to the wall clock and saw that it was just past 8pm and a terrible sadness filled him. He then looked back up at the redhead that was embracing him. He waiting until Axel looked at him before he spoke. "Please let me go home…"

Axel's demeanor changed almost instantly, "Don't start with that again. You are my Roxas, and I am never going to let you go."

"I don't want to be your Roxas." Sora cried. "I want to go home! I don't want to be a part of your delusion."

The moment the worlds were out of his mouth Sora wished he could have taken them back as a steely look came over Axel face. Sora tried to pull out of Axel's embrace but the redhead grasped his wrists in both of his large hands and pulled the small boy along, down the cellar stairs and back into the tiny room. He took up the chain and tossed Sora onto the bed. The blonde put up a hell of a fight, kicking Axel in the ribs, a hit to the groin which made the taller double over and let out a pain filled hiss but he kept a firm hold on Sora's leg and he wasn't letting go. Putting pressure on the limb, causing the teen to cry out in pain, Axel had just the right amount of stillness to slip the shackle back onto his leg and lock it in place.

Sora glared at him as Axel stepped back and massaged his stomach. "It's nice to see you still have fight in you, Roxas."

Sora let out a scream and grabbed the glass that was sitting on the tray. He hurled it at Axel and it shattered against the far wall, missing Axel by several inches and spilling water all over the cement floor. Axel's hands curled into fists and he moved aggressively toward the blonde. Fear filtered into Sora's rage and shrank back against the bed. Axel grabbed him by the hair and pulled the boy up to his face. Sora whimpered in pain and the remains of his anger just evaporated.

"You need a serious attitude adjustment. Maybe some time alone will make you appreciate my company more." With those words he let Sora drop and strode toward the door without so much as a glance back, locking it behind him.

~O~

Sora was beginning to lose all sense of time and place. He no longer could tell the time of day by his meals or Axel's visits because his appearance became erratic and unpredictable. He never so much as uttered a single word when he would come down to feed Sora or offer a bowl of warm water and a cloth to wash himself with. Sora didn't even get to go upstairs to use the bathroom. Axel would bring him a bucket to squat in. After a while the silence was starting to get to the boy and he thought for sure he was beginning to lose his mind. Even his meals became erratic. Sometimes he would get breakfast type food twice a day; sometimes all meals would consist of things that were usually eaten for lunch or dinner.

Things soon fell into a kind of routine for Sora. Axel would come in early, even before he would wake and empty his squat bucket before leaving him his tray on the nightstand. Always being long gone by the time that the blonde had awakened. Then Sora would sit in maddening silence, alone until his second meal. Axel would stay during this time but never saying a thing. When the boy was done Axel would silently gather the tray and utensils and leave and that would be it for a very long time until meal three came along. Sora had tried to keep track by counting three meals a day, but after about four weeks Axel changed the frequency of which he would bring Sora food each day. Sometimes there were four meals a day sometimes two and soon Sora was back to being lost to time.

At some point Sora just broke down and began to count his meals. It was his only means to keep any track of time now and he grasped at that knowledge like it was a lifeline. As of today's second serving he was at 435. He had no idea how long it had been since he had started to count his food, so he really couldn't even fathom how long he had been in isolation but he couldn't take it anymore. He longed for a conversation. He longed for Axel to talk to him, to just _say_ something. Anything. He was sitting against the wall his knees drawn to his chest when Axel pushed the door open and stood there staring at him. Sora looked up in hope and scrabbled to his feet.

"Hi."

The redhead just stared at him and the blonde began to crumble. "Please…I can't take this anymore. Please say something, Axel…" And with that Sora burst into tears.

Axel then went to the blond and wrapped his arms around him. Sora's legs gave out and he clutched at the back of Axel's shirt as the taller pressed soft kisses to his temple. After a while, when Sora's sobs slowly to small whimpered hiccups Axel pulled back, Sora was reluctant to let him go but he let Axel slip from his grasp.

"I hope you understand me now. I am not playing games here. You will be my Roxas, or you are going to die."

Sora nodded, whipping at his eyes. He could handle being this 'Roxas' person. Hell, he would be anyone that Axel wanted him to be as long as he didn't have to sit in silence and slowly lose his mind again. As long as he knew that Axel wasn't going to ignore him anymore, he could handle anything. Sora had never known how maddening complete silence could be until his option of human contact was taken away from him. Axel smiled at him and leaned down to plant a soft kiss against his lips. Sora remained passive as the taller man kissed him. He didn't push him away or resist in anyway but he didn't kiss back either.

Axel pulled back after only a brief moment of contact and nuzzled his nose against Sora's. When he stepped away Sora gave him slightly fearful eyes which caused Axel to run his fingers through the boy's ruffled locks. "It's late. You should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sora nodded and back stepped slowly to the bed sitting down carefully his eyes still glued to Axel. The emerald eyed man moved to the door and cast the boy a look back over his shoulder. "Good night, Roxas."

"Good night," the blond responded meekly.

Axel gave him another smile and moved out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

~O~

Nine months. Sora stared at Axel as he set the tray down on the little table. When Axel had returned the following morning Sora had asked him how long Axel had left him in silence. The redhead had responded with nine months. Sora couldn't wrap his brain about that number. It had been almost a year since his disappearance and he hadn't been found…was anyone still looking by this point? It was if Axel had read his mind. "They ran ads about your disappearance for about three months after that it just kind of tapered off."

Sora's stomach rolled and he turned his back to Axel. The reality that he was never going to see his family or his friends or be able to go back to his old life was a sharp stab to his heart. Something he hadn't thought about in a very long time. His chest was tight with pain and Axel could tell that the mood in the room had shifted. He gently rubbed his hand against Sora's head then backed out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. When he was gone Sora broke into sobs.

~O~

* * *

Rox3l: And there was chapter 2. Wow it took me a long while to get through that. I knew where I wanted to go but just couldn't get there. It was very frustrating. Anyway I hoped you liked it. We still have a very long way to go, and don't think for a moment that Sora is just going to roll over, and don't think he is just going to suddenly be in love with Axel either. He still has a lot of fight left in him. Let me know what you thought. I was very happy to see the reviews that chapter one got so I have high hopes for this one(Which I know as a author can be a let down). ^^; See you next time.


End file.
